CJ Hooker
by Thindy
Summary: CJ has a little fun


TITLE: "CJ Hooker" (3/3)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: R<br>CHARACTERS: The Whole West Wing Gang

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

Toby had just sat down on his sofa when the telephone rang. He debated about getting up to answer it. Had the phone been right next to him he would have easily answered it. But as it was, the phone was sitting on its base in the middle of its third ring.

Flipping through the channels Toby stopped on an old Julia Child's episode where she was in the process of preparing a succulent lamb with mint sauce. He decided on ignoring the phone.

The ringing finally ceased and the answering machine picked up. "Hey Toby it's Sam…..," a long dramatic pause and then he continued, "If you're there pick up."

Toby turned slightly to the right in the direction of where Sam's voice was coming from. He quickly turned back and mumbled, "Such a shame I'm not here to pick up." He picked up the remote and turned the volume up to drown out Sam's voice.

The machine beeped notifying Toby that there was a message waiting for him. He could see the red light flashing out of the corner of his eye. Approximately twenty seconds after Sam finished leaving his message Toby's cell phone rang.

He glanced over to his coat that was ringing and then looked back at the television once again. Toby's eyes wandered over to the clock on his vcr. It was almost quarter to nine on a Monday night.

The cell phone stopped ringing. Toby leaned further back onto his sofa and stretched his legs out across the coffee table that was holding numerous brochures for trips that Toby knew full well he was never going to take.

And then his laptop began to chime indicating that he had a new email message. "For the love of God," he complained as he started to get up. He walked over to his laptop that was sitting on his dining table with last night's Chinese food.

He tapped a few keys and moaned when he found that the email was from Sam, "Can't he take a hint?" He asked himself.

Toby was about to read the email when both his home and cell phone began to ring simultaneously. He stood in the dining room not knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

He picked up the cell phone and walked back to his computer and clicked on Sam's email once again. "Hello," he said into the receiver of the phone.

"Toby!" Josh cried out breathless.

"Who were you expecting?" Toby asked with dry sarcasm. He scrolled down on Sam's message and then held his breath. This couldn't be right.

"You're never going to guess what I've got to tell you," Josh said to Toby.

"Hold on," Toby replied abruptly. He continued to read Sam's message.

"Oh my God," Toby whispered. "CJ's in an adult film?"

"Hey! How did you guess that?" Josh asked a little shocked that Toby was right.

"Sam emailed me."

"Isn't that wild?"

Toby glanced at his phone before putting it back to his ear, "No that isn't wild. CJ's our friend Josh."

"I know she is Toby but to think CJ has a wild side," Josh paused and then asked, "Did you know anything about this?"

"No," Toby practically shouted at Josh.

"Okay! I just thought since you knew her before the rest of us that maybe you were aware of this."

"No Josh I didn't know this. Besides I don't believe it's true. It's just a tasteless rumor started by someone whose ass I'm going to kick once I find out who they are."

"Well Charlie's gone to the video store to see if he can get a copy."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Ugh so we can see it."

"Why would you want to see something like that?"

"Toby…this is CJ we're talking about. If she did this then I for one definitely want to check it out."

Toby couldn't believe this was happening. Not his CJ. He cleared his throat and asked, "Has anyone thought of maybe asking CJ if this is at all true?"

"Oh yeah Toby sure….let's just come out and ask her if she was ever in a porn movie. I don't doubt for one second that she wouldn't confess to that. I'm sure she's proud as hell."

Toby's buzzer began to ring. "Hold on Josh there's someone downstairs."

"Yeah I know it's me. Hurry up and let me in I'm getting soaked out here."

Toby got up and pushed on the button that would grant Josh access into his building. He hung up the phone and replaced it back on the base. He felt all jumpy and nervous and he couldn't decide which was more distracting.

A knock at his door informed him that Josh had arrived. When he opened the door he found Josh standing there nearly soaked to the skin rubbing his hands together for some heat. He opened the door wider so that Josh could step inside.

"Don't move from there. I'll go and grab you a towel."

Toby left and went to the bathroom. He came out with a towel and a face cloth. He chucked the towel onto the back of his lounger and handed the face cloth to Josh.

Josh glanced at the fabric and then looked up at Toby as if he was nuts. "What's this?"

"This is what you get if you are lying to me."

Josh looked as though he was about to cry, "I'm not lying Toby….honest," he pleaded.

Toby hesitated a few seconds before finally grabbing the towel from his lounger and throwing it at Josh. He walked over to his computer and closed it down completely. He wasn't up for any more surprises.

Josh stepped into the apartment once he was satisfied with this dry job. He helped himself to another of Toby's towels and placed it on the lounger before he sat on it. "Can I get a beer?"

Toby glared down at Josh who was nice and cozy in his lounger, "I'm sorry… does it say your bitch across my forehead?"

Josh chuckled, "Are you going to be alright?"

Toby didn't respond right away. He was caught off guard by the buzzing of his intercom. He looked over at Josh.

TBC

Toby continued to stare at Josh while the buzzing continued. "Are you going to get that?"

"Who is it?" Toby asked of Josh.

"Do I look psychic?"

Toby was about to come back with a smart remark to Josh but didn't when he heard his front door knock. "No please….allow me," he said to Josh who just smiled back at him.

Toby opened the door to find Will standing before him. He leaned his head back and yelled to Josh, "You invited Will?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you," Josh yelled back.

Will glanced around the apartment, still standing out the outside of it. "Is that a problem?"

"No no," Toby answered and then swung his arm indicating to Will that he should step inside.

"Wow, I've never been here before. It's…."

"It's what?" Toby asked Will as he waited for an insult.

"It's not what I expected. It's very nice…..and clean."

"And you find that surprising?"

"Well I don't mean to be rude or anything Toby."

"Oh of course not," Toby replied not believing Will's last comment. "But please since we're already here by all means continue."

"It's just that your office is so…."

"So….what?" Toby encouraged. He followed Will's eyes and lowered his head as he waited.

"Messy," Will confessed. He felt as if he had just released this big secret he had been harboring for years and was about to burst if he didn't get it out there.

"Your office is messy Toby. And I just assumed that you would be the same way in your own domain," Will said as he walked into the living room.

"Hello Josh."

Josh looked up and replied, "Hey Will."

"What are you watching there?" Will asked Josh as he glanced at the television. He scrunched up his face when he realized Josh was watching Julia Child.

"Is that Julia Child?" He asked Josh.

Josh chortled, "I have no freaking idea. This was already on when I got here."

"I see," Will said as he was about to settle down in Toby's spot on the sofa.

"Before you sit down Will, would you mind grabbing us a couple of beers?"

"I don't drink," Will replied.

"Well I do," Josh said as he winked. Will got the hint and helped himself to Toby's refrigerator.

"Toby can I get you a beer?" Will called out.

"Yeah sure whatever," Toby said as he appeared behind Will running his hands through his goatee. He took the beer from Will and went to the sofa and reclaimed his seat on the sofa. Will took a seat in the chair.

He sat back and caught Josh's eyes on the beer he was still holding. "Oh I'm sorry," he said as he leaned forward and passed the beer to Josh. Josh used the bottom of his shirt to remove the cap.

"So do you have the tape?" Will asked Josh.

"Nope," Josh replied with a mouthful of beer. "Charlie's getting it. He should be here any minute." And with that the intercom sang once again.

Josh and Will glanced at Toby who placed his beer on one of the brochures laying on the coffee table, "Please don't get up. I'll get that."

TBC

Toby answered the door and before he could say "come in" Charlie had already helped himself inside. He removed his wet jacket and handed it to Toby and then went into the living room.

He held up the tape as he said, "I had to go to three different stores to get this puppy."

"Well don't just stand there…put it in," Josh ordered.

"Do you know how hard it is nowadays to get a damn video card? The girl asked me every question except for am I virgin."

"That's nice," Josh replied and then started snapping his fingers. "Let's go. Shove it in and get rid of this crap that's on here."

"You're welcome by the way," Charlie snapped at Josh as he popped the tape into the vcr.

Charlie took a seat on the sofa and picked up the remote and pushed play. The tape began with music that sounded from the seventies playing over the credits.

"Why do they do this? Don't they realize the music hurts the movie?" Josh asked no one in particular.

"Oh and without it the movie I bet is an Academy Award winner right," Charlie shot back.

"I hope this one has a good plot. Usually they are so lame," Will commented.

Charlie and Josh looked over at Will. "If you are watching these for the story lines then you are one sad unit my friend," Josh told Will.

Will laughed and put his attention to the movie. "I like the title," Charlie said.

"Yeah it's kind of catchy isn't it," Josh replied.

A tall auburn haired woman is sitting on her sofa. She moans, "I'm so horny. Maybe instead of the pizza that's coming I'll have the delivery guy instead."

Just then doorbell rings. She stands up and answers the door wearing only a silk see through teddy and red pumps.

"Have you ever noticed that all of the women always have high heels on?" Charlie asked.

"I'm trying to watch this," Josh snapped. Charlie shook his head at Josh and then went back to the TV.

"Uhh… that will be twenty dollars miss." The pizza boy stammered as he took in the vision of beauty standing before him.

"I can't seem to recall where I put the money," she says. The delivery boy begins to shift his weight as he watches her run her fingers down her long neck.

"Oh," she coos. "Now I remember where I put the money. The only problem is you're going to have to come in and find it."

The delivery boy drops the pizza and steps quickly inside the house closing the door behind him.

"Shit, how come that never happens to me."

"Probably because we don't have many females that deliver pizza to the White House," Charlie answered Josh.

"Well we should. Write that down," Josh ordered.

"I'd sure have pizza more often if they did," Will said trying hard to be a member of the group.

As they returned their attention to the film they find that the characters have already lost their clothes and proceeded to a leopard style bedroom.

"Why is her head bopping up and down like that?" Will asked.

Charlie, Josh and Toby all glanced Will's way. With a serious tone Charlie said, "If I have to explain that to a man your age you need some serious help."

"Shh," Josh said with excitement. "She's gonna ride him. She's gonna go for the big boy."

The woman pinned down the delivery boy whose name was discovered to be Noah. She straddled him and stretched her body out against his.

She fed her breasts into his hungry awaiting mouth and said, "My name is CJ Hooker and I'm an officer of the law. You have the right to remain silent...…..you also have the right to scream."

She slid her tongue down the length of his clean shaven neck and murmured, "And scream you will."

Pulling herself back she began to swivel her hips, slowly at first and then faster and faster.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Josh cried out. He removed the towel from underneath him and casually draped it across his lap.

Charlie was sitting forward on the sofa. In between gulps of his beer he would switch from wiping his mouth and licking his lips.

Will removed his glasses for the third time to wipe away the steam.

Toby however remained quiet standing alone off in the dining area where he had a very good view of what was taking place.

As CJ began to caress her breasts, Toby took hold of the wooden dining chair that was beside him on his right.

Noah would then grab a hold of CJ's waist and push her harder against him.

CJ threw her head back and released a loud cry of pleasure. Noah would do the same only a few seconds later.

She then gradually crawled against his body and covered his face with her creamy thighs.

As Toby continued to watch this erotic tale of lust he found it became easier to imagine himself there with CJ rather than Noah.

CJ removed herself from him and laid down beside him, "You were the best I've ever had," she said with a large smile.

"Thank you," he said in return. A smile forming across his face and a dancing twinkle in his eye.

CJ cuddled against him and curled her fingers into his soft chest hairs.

"Toby," she said softly.

"Toby?"

"Toby wake up," she said into his face.

"Toby!"

Toby jerked awake and sat upright in his chair. He was dazed and confused at his surroundings. He spotted CJ leaning into his face and realized she had been calling his name.

"Good morning sleepy head," she teased. "That must have been some sleep."

"Pardon?" Toby asked. He glanced down and with a look of shock quickly threw the speech he had been working on across his lap.

"I said that must have been some dream. I've been calling your name for what seemed like forever."

"Why are you here? I mean," Toby cleared his throat. "I mean what brings you here this late?"

"I was just wondering if I could interest you in a nice hot pizza and I thought that maybe we could grab a movie afterwards."

Toby glanced down at his lap and said, "I think I better take a rain check."

The END


End file.
